Love Don't Roam
by KaariJGib
Summary: Shepard is being silly to the tune of Love Don't Roam by Neil Hannon. Another post-war mShenko story inspired by music!


**((Author's Note: I was listening to Love Don't Roam by Neil Hannon when I wrote this. You should probably listen to it while you read this story.))**

Kaidan lounged in bed, watching Shepard move around the room as he got dressed. He didn't know how Shepard could look so awake after the night they'd had. They were probably getting too old for staying up all night drinking and making love, especially when they had to get up at such an ungodly hour, but Kaidan for one wasn't going to let age stop him.

He grinned slightly as Shepard began to hum along to the music that was playing softly. As awful as Shepard was at dancing (at least in public... in private he was sexy as hell), he was absolutely obsessed with music. And once Kaidan had introduced him to late twentieth, early twenty-first century music, he'd become even more interested in it than Kaidan was. Which was nice. Shepard had a knack for tracking down interesting stuff to listen to.

The next song to come on was Shepard's new favorite. He started rocking back and forth to the beat, bopping his head. "Turn it up!" he called from the bathroom.

When Kaidan obeyed the order, Shepard spun around dramatically and started singing along.

Into an imaginary microphone.

Staring straight at Kaidan.

He replaced "girl" in all the lyrics with "boy".

_Yeah, reel me in, my precious boy,_

_Come on, take me home._

_'Cause my body's tired of traveling_

_And my heart don't wish to roam. No, no._

On the "no, no" Shepard cocked his hip to one side and reach his hand out, a finger held up and wagging back and forth. Kaidan couldn't help himself. He tilted his head back on the pillow and laughed.

This only encouraged Shepard who began to move around the room as if it were a Broadway stage, still singing. Kaidan grinned widely as he watched Shepard lean his back against the bathroom doorjamb and slide down and then back up before pushing himself away with another spin.

_I have wandered, I have rambled_

_I have crossed this crowded sphere,_

He was only wearing an unbuttoned black shirt-

_And I've seen a mass of problems_

_That I long to disappear._

Black boxer briefs-

_Now all I have's this anguished heart,_

_For you have vanished too._

A knee brace, also black-

_Oh, my boy, my boy, my precious boy,_

_Just what is this man to do?_

And white tube socks. Which gave him the ability to spin in place on the faux wood flooring as he began singing the chorus again. Kaidan half laughed, half winced at that move, thinking how Shepard was going to regret it later when his knee began to act up.

_Walk with me, oh my love!_

_Walk tall, walk proud, walk far._

Kaidan covered his eyes when Shepard gyrated his hips in a very poor imitation of Elvis, but couldn't help peeking through his fingers.

_For you know my love, you are, you are,_

_You are my shining star, you are, you are._

_Yeah!_

Shepard leaned back and sang up into his imaginary microphone for that last word, wailing dramatically, his eyes closed, his nose scrunched up.

Kaidan finally couldn't handle anymore. He rolled out of the bed and wrapped his arms around Shepard's waist, kissing him into silence. When he pulled back, Shepard grinned at him, blue eye sparkling. "Play it again," he insisted.

"Oh no," Kaidan said. "Not until I've got a vid-cam ready."

Shepard laughed and leaned into Kaidan to kiss him again.

When they came up for air the song had ended. Kaidan tilted his head at Shepard in bemusement. "You're in a really good mood this morning," he observed.

"Yeah," Shepard agreed brightly.

"Any particular reason?" Kaidan asked. "So I know how to get myself a serenade every morning?"

Shepard laughed, and it was the lightest mood Kaidan had ever seen him in. "I'm just happy to be alive," he answered. His eyes became a little more serious, although his mouth was still pulled up in a smile. "I almost wasn't."

Kaidan's heart skipped a beat the same way it always did when he thought of how close he'd come to losing Shepard again. But Shepard's mood was infectious and suddenly he felt light headed and giddy with joy. With a happy laugh he dipped and grabbed Shepard's thighs, lifting him in his arms and spinning back toward the bed.

Shepard gasped as Kaidan dropped them both onto the matress, carefull not to let all of his weight crush the scarred body beneath him. "Kaidan, I have to get ready for a meeting with the council," Shepard protested weakly.

"You should have thought of that before you wagged your barely clothed ass all over the room," Kaidan growled. "The council can wait."

Shepard gasped again, this time in delight as Kaidan latched onto his throat, kissing a path down towards his chest. "You know what?" he said in a slightly breathless voice. "They totally can."


End file.
